


Соучасник или пешка

by Jettara1, TerenceStilinski



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerenceStilinski/pseuds/TerenceStilinski
Summary: Иккинг сделает что угодно ради спасения Беззубика, даже переспит с врагом. Но когда новые ощущения заставляют его задаваться вопросами о своей ориентации — ему необходимо найти ответы. К несчастью, человек, обладаюший ответами, умирает, спасая Икиинга. Теперь у Иккинга нет иного выбора, чем обратиться к единственному другому человеку, который сталкивался с подобным.





	Соучасник или пешка

**Author's Note:**

> AU к серии "trippe cross" восьмого сезона.   
> Фанфик не является моим, я лишь переводчик. Ссылка на фанфик: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353191/chapters/33129684  
> Ссылка на автора: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1
> 
> Я оставила фамилию Иккинга в оригинале; перевод был выполнен на телефоне, так что я не имею ни малейшего представления, как он будет выглядеть здесь:)

Иккинг знал, что это ловушка, в тот самый моемнт, когда он прочитал письмо предположительно посланное его отцом. Почерк был слишком аккуратным, а написание — правильным. Его отец не был силён в написании складных текстов, и ещё более безнадёжен в записи слов правильным образом. Иккинг был немного удивлён, что Рыбьеног не понял этого, но в конце концов, именно Иккинг провел большую часть жизни разбирая почерк отца. По этой же причине Плевака складовал мирные договора, а Стоик просто подписывал их.   
Думая об этом сейчас, Иккинг понимал, что должен был взять с собой подкрепление. Но только не Астрид, он не смог бы пережить, если бы её вновь взяли в заложницы, а вот Дагур мог быть неплохим вариантом. Или Сморкала. Ладно, возможно это была бы плохая идея. Если бы он взял с собой Сморкалу, тогда у них было бы два отравленных дракона вместо одного, а Иккинг очень старался не испугать и не допустить паники Беззубика.   
Ночная Фурия казалась спокойной и очень довольной, наевшись рыбы, очевидно не понимая, что сделал Вигго. Дракон постоянно кидал на своего человека заинтересованные взгляды, будто думая, что Иккинг вконец сошел с ума.   
— Прекрасно, я помогу тебе, —  зарычал Иккинг, его сердце сходило с ума, когда он погладил Беззубика по шее. Скорее чтоб успокоить себя, а не дракона.   
Вигго кивнул, небольшая улыбка появилась на его губах. Она не была самодовольной или надменной, это была улыбка облегчения, настигнувшего мужчину, когда он услышал согласие.   
— Есть ещё кое что, — мягко проговорил Вигго, встречаясь взглядом с зелеными глазами Икиинга. — Я хочу провести ночь с тобой.   
Иккинг нахмурился.   
— Я уже согласился помочь тебе. Это означает, что мы проведём вместе не только одну ночь, но и ещё уйму дневного времени.   
Вигго покачал головой, расширив глаза в удивлении.   
— Такой невинный, — пробормотал он. Потом его губы дернулись в маленькой взволнованой усмешке, и ещё момент он внимательно осматривал Иккинга. — Ты ведь не девственник, я надеюсь?    
Глаза Иккинга расширились, а щёки приобрели очаровательный оттенок красного.   
— Какое это имеет отношение к моей помощи?    
— Мужчине необходимы различные виды помощи, — возразил Вигго. — У меня сложилось впечатление, что ты и твои друзья...  
— То, что мы с Астрид делаем, тебя не касается, — прервал Иккинг. — Я не знаю, что мог наговорить тебе Йоханн, но это лишь между ней и мной, — внезапно он ужасно пожалел обо всех тех случаях, когда он просил Йоханна найти что-то особенное для него и Астрид. Он должен был предвидеть, что предав их, Йоханн распространит их приватную информацию.   
Какой-то момент Вигго был тих, наблюдая, как Иккинг борется со своими эмоциями.   
— Я ошибся в своих предположениях, — сказал он более мягко. — Йоханн обожает свои истории.   
— Девяносто процентов из которых сам же и придумывает, — согласился Иккинг.   
Некоторое время между мужчинами оставалась тишина. Иккинг хотел начать миссию, он хотел противоядие для Беззубика. Это всё, о чём он мог думать, прислонившись к боку дракона в поисках тепла и утешения.   
— Ты занимался сексом с мужчиной когда-либо? —  спококйно спросил Вигго, поднимая руку в останавливающем жесте прежде, чем Иккинг мог бы разозлиться. — Я спрашиваю только потому, что Дагур был так одержим тобой, а сейчас он один из твоих самых близких союзников. Не было надобнасти говорить об этом что-либо, и так было ясно, что в его отношении к тебе есть сексуальный поддеткст. Дагур дал это понять своими действиями.   
Юноша со злостью сжал губы.   
— Нет, — ответил он и напрягся ещё больше, когда суть разговора наконец дошла до него. — И нет, я не собираюсь.   
— Как жаль, я надеялся, что ты поможешь мне с моей маленькой проблемой... Чтоб подстраховаться, что я дам противоядие для Беззубика, — Вигго осматривал ожоги на своей левой руке. Они были так же ужасны, как ожог на его лице, но он всё ещё чувствовал себя вполне самоуверенно.   
Когда-то он был очень даже привлекателен, но сейчас...   
— И если бы я согласился? —  спросил Иккинг, и хотя в его изумрудных глазах полыхал непокорный блеск, его голос дрожал.  
Глаза Вигго засияли. Ему казалось, что он слишком настойчив с юношей, и Иккинг развернется и умчит своего дракона обратно на Олух, к целительнице, которая откроет правду, что Вигго не сделал ничего, что наврелило бы Беззубику. Это была рискованная ложь, но Вигго нужно было отомстить Йоханну и Крогану. И кроме этого он хотел Иккинга. И если прежде он хотел, чтоб мальчишка страдал и боялся его, сейчас он хотел нечто большее. Он хотел, чтоб мальчик выкрикивал его имя из-за бушующей страсти, не из-за злости или страха. Он знал, что хочет слишком многого и чтобы получить это, ему нужно обмануть Иккинга.   
Он требовал невозможного. Ему следовало бы довольствоваться тем, что он получит, и позволить юноше жить дальше безпрепятственно.   
Но тогда Вигго никогда не обретёт покой, в котором он так нуждается.   
— Тогда я пообещал бы, что не причиню тебе вреда, лишь удовольствие, о котором ты не мог и мечтать, — ответил Вигго. Он сделал глубокий вдох и вздохнул. — Но я не стану тебя принуждать, — добавил он, придя к выводу, что он действительно не хотел бы этого. Он вспомнил сон, который видел месяцами ранее. Начинался он как изнасилование, но становился намного приятнее, когда Иккинг отвечал взаимностью на его желание. И сейчас ему было необходимо, чтоб Иккинг хотел его, чтоб это не была чистая манипуляция.   
Неожиданно Иккинг громко вздохнул.  
— Я должно быть сошел с ума, — он пробормотал, глядя в ночное небо. Вигго собирался спросить, что Иккинг имел в виду, когда тот начал снимать свою броню. — Ладно, чем быстрее мы закончим с этим, тем быстрее мы добудем противоядие для Беззубика. Но если ты посмеешь предать нас, Беззубик сделает из тебя барбекю без колебаний, — сказал Иккинг, бросая кожанный жилет рядом с Беззубиком.  
Дракон выглядел таким же потрясенным и сбитым с толку как и Вигго. Он изумленно смотрел, как юноша боролся со своим сапогом, пытаясь снять его, а потом и с протезом. Лишь когда Иккинг начал распускать шнуровку на своих штанах, Вигго вдруг понял, что это всё происходит на самом деле. Не было драки, обездвиживания и связывания Иккинга, чтоб получить то, что Вигго хочет. Иккинг добровольно раздевался, лишь чтобы спасти своего дракона. Он собирался отдаться Вигго из-за любви к своему дракону. Это было благородно и в какой-то момент Вигго почувствовал угрызение совести за то, что он поставил драконьего всадника в такую ситуацию. В этот момент он ставил под сомнение свои мотивы, но потом Иккинг остался перед ним лишь в своей тунике, и выглядел он таким уязвимым и смущенным, но всё ещё решительным. И всё, что Вигго мог сделать, это пялиться на него.   
— Ну? — проворчал Иккинг, скрестив руки на груди, чтоб удержаться от попыток стянуть тунику ниже и скрыть свою практически полную наготу. И хотя за туникой ничего не было видно, он чувствовал себя голым.   
Вигго удивленно моргнул, буддто просыпаясь ото сна. Сначала он не двигался, но когда он встал, движения его были медленными и неторопливыми. Иккинг оставлася неподвижным, пока мужчина приближался к нему. Некоторое время они лишь смотрели друг на друга: один запоминал, другой боролся со страхом и сомнением. Но потом ладонь Вигго дотронулась до левой щеки Иккинга, и сердце юноши начало безумную гонку, он боролся с желанием отпрянуть. Вигго вглядывался в его лицо долгое время прежде, чем наконец поддаться вперёд, соприкасаясь губами.   
Это было лишь лёгкое прикосновение, не больше, Иккинг был весьма благодарен за то, что Вигго не принуждал его к глубокому поцелую. Хотя, его сердце пропустило удар, когда Вигго мягко подтолкнул его, вынуждая лечь на спину. Дышать стало тяжело, когда мужчина коснулся его. Не грубо, не жадно, это прикосновение было ласковым и аккуратным, боготворящим. Похожим на то, как однажды Дагур поцеловал его месяцами ранее. И эта ситуация никогда полностью не покидала мысли Иккинга.   
— Я не причиню тебе боли, — поклялся Вигго, склоняясь между ног Иккинга.   
Иккинг вдохнул, пытаясь держать себя в руках, и бросил взгляд на Беззубика, который наблюдал за происходящим с любопытством.   
— Да... не давай обещаний, которые не сможешь сдержать, — сказал он Вигго, но сохранил свой голос спокойным, чтоб не тревожить Ночную Фурию.   
Неважно, как больно это будет, он делает это, чтоб спасти лучшего друга. И он не был совсем уж девственником в анальном сексе... Просто в нём никогда не было другого мужчины. Они с Астрид эксперементировали с этим, просто на случай, если кто-то то из врагов захочет изнасиловать его, например Дагур, в те времена, когда они были врагами и Берсерк был одержим Иккингом по каким-то причинам. Поэтому, он знал, что будет больно, но не был уверен насколько.   
Он вздрогнул, когда Вигго коснулся его лба.   
— Я вновь недооценивал тебя, — прошептал мужчина. Иккинг почувствовал, как по его коже пробежали мурашки. Одна часть его боялась, а другая... Он не был уверен.  
— Мы можем просто...— начал он, но вдруг издал неподобающее "ох", когда его туника была резко задрана вверх к его груди, голове, и наконец снята.   
— Намного лучше, — мурлыкнул Вигго.  
— Немного не честно, ты так не думаешь?   
— Нет, — ответил Вигго, прежде чем склонить голову и поставить мимолетный поцелуй на груди Иккинга.   
Он проложил дорожку поцелуев от груди Иккинга, по его плоскому животу, и вниз до завитков каштановых волос. Каждый раз, когда мужчина задерживался, чтоб поставить легкий укус у пупка или бедер, дыхание Иккинга сбивалось от удивления.   
Иккинг пытался наблюдать за действиями мужчины, ошеломленный таким аккуратным и даже нежным отношением, в то время, когда он ожидал совершенно противоположного. Он готовил себя к тому, что его тело будет измучано и сломлено, он не надеялся, что Вигго сдержит своё слово.   
Он застонал против воли, когда Вигго начал целовать и разминать его ноги, уделяя особое внимание его покалеченной ноге. Стон превратился во внезапный вскрик, когда рот Вигго опустился на его плоть. Его рот был горячим, и он окутывал член Иккинга так крепко и требовательно, будто это было вкуснейшее угощение. Спина Иккинга изогнулась, он сжал в кулаки густую траву в поисках хоть какой-то связи с реальностью. Жар прошёл через его живот и пах. Астрид тоже брала его плоть в рот, но она не набрасывалась на его член с такой страстью и энтузиазмом. Вигго взял его член глубоко, он сосал жадно и сильно.   
Иккинг был так занят ощущениями, которые обволакивали его член, что не заметил, как Вигго начал разрабатывать тугое колечко мышц его ануса.   
— Всё хорошо... Всё хорошо, — повторил он заволновавшемуся Беззубику, когда Вигго брал его член в рот. — Всё хорошо, Беззубик... Прсто... О Боги!  
То, как Вигго сосал, было удивительным сочетанием наслаждения и боли. Горло мужчины сжимало его так сильно, что Иккинг хотел, чтоб это прекратилось, но потом Вигго делал какое-то умопомрачительное движение языком, и Иккинг почти оказывалася на грани. А потом в его глазах заплясали звезды, когда Вигго начал массажировать эту точку внутри, с ней же и любила играть Астрид, когда ей удавалось получить его в своё распоряжение в таком виде.   
Он сдавленно вскрикнул, когда его сперма начала выливаться в ненасытный рот Вигго. Мужчина проглотил всё до капли и продолжил ласкать его член и растягивать его до тех пор, пока Иккингу не показалось, что он может кончить ещё раз. К тому времени его пальцы были вплетены в волосы мужчины, и он отчаянно пытался перестать толкаться в этот горячий рот.   
— Ладно, я думаю, с меня хватит, — выдохнул он, когда Вигго наконец выпустил его изо рта. Его пальцы все ещё были внутри Иккинга, но это был небольшой дискомфорт, который вполне можно было пережить. Он взглянул на Вигго, и охотник сглотнул, слизывая со своих губ капельку спермы.   
— Если бы я знал, какой ты восхитительный, я бы сделал это в первую же нашу встречу, — довольно проговорил Вигго. Иккинг вздрогнул от одной мысли, что он парализован туманом Страхолёта, без возможности пошевелиться, и Вигго делает это с ним.  
— Ты выше изнасилования, — возразил Иккинг, хотя, по правде говоря, был вовсе не уверен в этом. Это ведь было чем-то вроде изнасилования, ведь если бы Беззубик не был отравлен, этого не происходило бы. Иккинг бы скорее убил Вигго.   
Вигго наградил его одним из своих странных взглядов, в котором сочитались восхищение и тень грусти. Он очертил пальцем контур нижней губы Иккинга.   
— Такой невинный и наивный, — он прижался губами к уголку губ юноши. — И далеко не такой тугой, как я представлял. Что же вы делали с Астрид, если я первый мужчина, который занимается с тобой сексом? — лидер драконьих всадников отвел взгляд и его щеки вновь покраснели. Вигго поцеловал его скулу. — Не все истории Йоханна являются ложью, не так ли?   
Иккинг закусил губу, но не смог побороть стон, когда Вигго надавил на его простату.   
— У меня есть нечто лучшее, чем какие-либо игрушки, которые использовала Астрид.   
Иккинг пытался успокоиться. Он расслабился, когда Вигго убрал пальцы. Он чувствовал пустоту, но шестеренки в его голове вращались с высокой скоростью. Что именно рассказывал Йоханн? И что из этого дошло до Олуха? Что если его отец узнает, что у них с Астрид был секс до свадьбы... Или что ему нравятся некоторые вещи, которые могут вызвать громогласное осуждение, и у него будет очень много проблем... Особенно, если то, что он делает сейчас, тоже станет известно.   
Эти мысли мгновенно исчезли, когда Иккинг почувствовал, как Вигго становится между его ног, и нечто определенно большее, чем пальцы и даже страпон Астрид, проталкивается в него. Его глаза расширились в удивлении. Это было не больно. Вигго растянул его достаточно хорошо и разработал его мышцы так, что те стали поддатливыми. Но это наполняло его, раздвигая мягкие стенки медленно, а Вигго продолжал наблюдать за его реакцией. Его глаза, хоть лишь один из них был зрячим, были прикованы к Иккингу, и мальчишка не отводил вззгляд, пока мужчина проникал всё глубже. До тех пор, пока польностью не оказался внутри всадника.   
Вигго закрыл глаза, когда он вошёл в поддатливое, приятное тепло полностью, и его тело начало расслабляться. По его спине прошли мурашки. Это было то, чего он так хотел... Нет, в чём он нуждался. Он нуждался в этом тепле, наивной невинности. Он чувствовал, как сильно бъется сердце Иккинга, как юноша хочет, чтоб он вошел глубже, поглотил его так, как никто никогда не делал этого. Вигго был в огне, на пороге Валхаллы, и единственной связью с жизнью был этот молодой мужчина под ним. Иккинг был его свободой, единственным, что удерживало его от полнейшего разрушения. Это было словно в его снах, только тепло было настоящим, как и рваные вдохи Иккинга, когда он пытался привыкнуть к длинной и толстой плоти Вигго, наполняющей его.   
Открыв глаза, Вигго взглянул на юношу с новым уважением. В глазах парня всё ещё был страх, но его решимость не колебнулась. Он лежал с расставленными ногами, ожидая, пока Вигго сделает следующее движение. Вигго взял правую лодыжку Иккинга и поднял к своему плечу, открывая юношу ещё немного. Потом он приподнял колено его левой ноги и начал медленно двигаться. Иккинг позволил себе маленький вздох, но не больше. Каждый раз, когда дыхание Иккинга сбивалось, Вигго воспринимал это как добрый знак. Мальчишка не пытался отбиться и не плакал, но он и не принимал активнейшего участия. Вигго отпустил ноги Иккинга и склонился к нему, перенося вес на свои локти. Потом, сжимая волосы Иккинга в кулак, он вынудил того открыть горло и адамово яблоко, которое дрожало при каждом стоне и вздохе. Вигго сжимал его губами, лизал его, пока Иккинг не начал дрожать от этой ласки, а потом переместился к его ключице и повторил эти действия. Руки Иккинга сжали его предплечья, когда Вигго нагнулся.   
— Что... Что ты делаешь?, — выдохнул Иккинг. Он застонал, когда губы Вигго опустились на его правый сосок, а рука мужчины начала ласкать его член. Его спина болезненно изогнулась, когда ощущения слились во что-то почти ослепляюшее. Иккинг тихо застонал, почувствовав приближение оргазма. — Вигго...—  прошептал он, хотя и не был в этом уверен, все ощущения казались нереальными, сильными, он горел в огне и его тело будто не пренадлежало ему.   
— Я понял, — уверил Вигго, его рука обвилась вокруг талии Иккинга и сам он прижался к юноше сильнее, каждый раз совершая более сильные и глубокие толчки, затрагивая тот комок нервов внутри Иккинга, что продолжал зажигать в глазах искры.   
Вигго тихо зарычал, его тяжелое дыхание обдавало теплом ухо Иккинга, его бедра ударялись о бедра мальчишки, отчаянно и жадно, безконтрольно. Мужчина выкрикнул имя Иккинга, и мир вокруг него вдруг треснул, рассыпался, как волны бездонного синего океана, рассыпающиеся тысячей прозрачных звёзд, разбиваясь о скалистый берег. Всё поплыло в его глазах, когда его настигнул оргазм. Но вот, он понял, что кончает вновь, когда Вигго сменил позицию, затрагивая простату под другим углом, и юноща обнаружил себя сидящим у того на коленях.   
Когда Иккинг пришел в себя, он всё ещё сидел на коленях Вигго, глядя на мужчину. Их дыхания сбились, но казалось, дыхание Вигго было более сдержанным. Он всё ещё обнимал юношу за талию, в то время, как другая его рука убирала влажные пряди со лба Иккинга. Он ничего не говорил, лишь наблюдал, как Иккинг выравнивает дыхание.   
— Нам... Нам нужно собираться, — выдохнул Иккинг. Его тело всё ещё было расслаблено и он не чувствовал ног, но об этом он побеспокоится позже. У них было задание, миссия. Им нужно добыть лекарство для Беззубика. Если бы только его тело не дрожало!   
Вигго продолжал ласково поглаживать щеку Иккинга, внимательно глядя на него. Это нервировало. Всё, что ему нужно было сейчас, это чтоб Вигго отпустил его и они сделали то, что он хотел. Хотя, Иккинг не был уверен, что смог бы спокойно лететь сейчас. Его тело не принадлежало ему, в его животе был жар, кожа была чуствительной и он ощущал нечто среднее между бессилием и удовлетворением.   
— У нас достаточно времени, — аккуратно сказал Вигго.   
— Но...—  начал Иккинг, но он резко прервался, почувствовав укол острой боли в своей спине. Сонливость вдруг затуманила его голову, его тело начало расслабляться, засыпая. Вигго перенёс его, подумал Иккинг. Он опустился назад, подыскивая удобную позицию, ведомый Вигго, пока его голова не нашла место на плече мужчины.   
Вигго почувствовал непривычное умиротворение. Он прислонился здоровой стороной своего лица к волосам юноши, поглаживая его спину. — Как бы я хотел удержать тебя, — пробормотал он. Вигго обнял Иккинга немного крепче. Не так давно он и вправду сделал бы это —  удержал бы его, считал бы его своим, как трофей или раба. Он бы сделал мальчишку только своим и плевал бы на его чувства. Что-то изменилось в нём в тот день, когда он упал в вулкан. Он изменился в тот самый момент, когда злость и ненависть в глазах Иккинга резко превратились в страх, и он бросился вперёд чтоб спасти своего врага, хотя оба они знали, что это невозможно. Всё изменилось в тот день. Вигго изменился.   
Он уложил мальчишку на траву и прижался к нему лишь после того, как надел брюки. Он бы не потревожил Иккинга во сне. Он не будет принуждать его вновь. Если они выживут в последующие 24 часа, тогда он попросит юношу о последней услуге перед тем, как исчезнуть из его жизни навсегда. Если боги будут милостивы, Иккинг согласиться. Если нет, что ж, Вигго умрёт счастливым, зная, что он хотя бы попробовал Иккинга Хаддока III. И возможно, в конце концов, это и окажется всем, что ему когда-либо было нужно.


End file.
